


Find Us

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood, F/M, Panic Attacks, Remembering a physical trauma, Remembering an emotional trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “Find us Peña. Please,” you whisper before you hang up and pull the plug.You sit back down on the cold concrete floor, huddling with a few other girls. Some are the same age as you, some younger.You worked in a foster home with most of these girls. Some of the other girls, you had no idea who were.You prayed to God hoping Peña and the police would find the whole lot of girls they had taken, including you.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Kudos: 20





	Find Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

“Peña?” Your voice is weak as you hold the rotary phone’s handset tightly against your ear.

“Y/N?” Peña’s voice asks with concern.

You swallow, “we’ve been taken. The girls and I. We,” you hear noises behind you.

Your eyes dart all over the place. The room is dark yet you can make out the outlines of the other young girls you are with. You had thanked God when you stumbled across the phone.

“Y/N!” Peña shouts into your ear.

At his loud voice you pull the phone away from your ear.

You had been agent Peña’s informant for only three months now, the man’s stubborn yet somehow you know he cared. 

You place the phone back to your ear, “it’s dark Peña, and we are in the middle of nowhere yet I know Bogota is close. They don’t take long when they mention heading into Bogota for supplies.”

“Are you okay?”

“Find us Peña. Please,” you whisper before you hang up and pull the plug.

You sit back down on the cold concrete floor, huddling with a few other girls. Some are the same age as you, some younger.

You worked in a foster home with most of these girls. Some of the other girls, you had no idea who were. 

You prayed to God hoping Peña and the police would find the whole lot of girls they had taken, including you.

\-------

Days later Murphy and Peña hang up the phone, grab their jackets, and make their way out of the embassy. They finally got the intel they needed. The warehouse Escobar used had heat signatures radiating from it like crazy. Peña knew you had to be there along with a load of other girls. 

A line of cars make their way from the embassy towards the outskirts of Bogota. 

Murphy sits in the backseat while Peña sits up front next to Trujillo. Their car is the second in line behind Carrillo’s.

“You sure about this Peña?” Trujillo asks.

Pena looks out the front window, “yes.”

“She’s just a kid.” Trujillo remarks.

“And so are the other girls with her! Who knows what the fuck is happening?!” Peña shouts.

Trujillo shrugs and keeps quiet.

Murphy pats Peña on the shoulder. “We’ll get to them, to her.”

Peña sighs heavily. He didn’t need an informant dying on him, especially one who’s only 18.

\-------

You’re sitting with your hands tied behind your back in a stingy metal chair. The metal is cold against your legs and arms. You think of the warm Colombian sun, days at the beach. Trying to warm yourself, trying to keep your mind off the pain coursing through your veins.

“Speak to me!” The man yells.

You jump at his loud voice and swallow. You feel sweat running down your face. Or is it blood? You don’t know, you can’t see yourself. You don’t want to see yourself.

“I,” you whisper, “I don’t know what you want.”

“Liar!” The man shouts.

Your eyes lock on him as he begins to unbuckle his belt. You swallow and close your eyes.

You’ve already been beaten enough today. You don’t know if you can handle another.

Tears spring to your eyes as you hear a loud boom. The building rocks and you hear the hustling of feet march in.

“Hands up!” A voice yells. “Hands! Up!”

You watch as men in green uniforms carrying guns barge into the room. Your eyes take them all in and behind the group there’s Peña and Murphy.

You breathe a sigh of relief at seeing their faces. 

“Y/N!” Peña nearly shouts as he races to you.

Murphy’s close behind him and begins cutting at the rope around your wrists and legs.

“We got you,” Peña whispers.

“The other girls?” You whisper.

“We got them too,” Murphy answers.

A woman walks forward with a blanket. “Alright agents let’s give her some space.”

You keep your eyes on Peña who nods then steps aside as the woman places the blanket over your shoulders. She helps you stand and walk you out of the room, down a long hallway and into the fading daylight.

“I’m agent Messina,” the woman states.

You take in her straight shoulder-length brown hair and caring eyes. “Y/N.”

She hands you a bottle of water. “Drink while the paramedics look you over.”

You take the bottle and drink, gulping it down. You watch her retreat back into the warehouse as a female paramedic begins examining you.

\-------

The following day you are with Peña and Murphy inside your older sister’s apartment. Peña recommended the place would be best suited for him and Murphy to question you. Peña didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way so he made sure you remained at your sister’s. Murphy agreed.

“Y/N,” Peña says lightly with concern.

You look into his dark brown eyes.

“Any chance you could tell us what happened?” Peña asks.

You’re sitting on the couch looking between Peña and Murphy. You move your eyes to the floor, watch your feet touch the carpet. It feels better than the concrete you had been sitting on for days.

“I, uh, I,” you sputter out, “I was with the girls from the foster home. We were,” tears begin to leap to your eyes, “out and about.”

Peña and Murphy are quiet.

You place your hands under your legs and bow your head down. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Peña moves from the chair he’s sitting in and sits on the coffee table in front of the couch. He touches your arm in a kind gesture.

“Take your time Y/N.” His voice is gentle.

You breathe in and out. Your legs begin to bounce rapidly. “They were bad men.”

Peña and Murphy exchange looks.

“Bad men. They hurt me,” you mumble as you remember the look the man gave you as he began unbuckling his belt.

Peña sighs and looks down. “I know they hurt you Y/N. You are safe now,” Peña cups your cheek then pulls his hand away, “you are safe. You are at your sister’s.”

You move your legs to the couch and pull them up against your chest. Your fingers fumble with the ends of your hair as tears continue to roll down your cheeks.

“Bad men. They hurt them,” you whisper as you remember the screams and cries of the other girls.

You begin rocking back and forth in your position, your fingers twirling the ends of your hair.

Murphy walks into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water. He sits next to Peña on the coffee table and holds out the glass.

You look at, remembering the lady agent who had given you a bottle of water when she led you outside. She was nice, she made sure you were okay.

Your hand quivers as you reach out for it. You grab the glass and take a sip.

Quietness envelops the whole room.

Peña looks you over minutes later and whispers, “anything more you could tell us?”

You shake your head as you whisper in a cry, “bad men.”

Murphy glances at Peña. “Maybe we should let her be Javi.”

Peña looks at Murphy then back at you. He takes the glass of water from your hand and then takes your hands into his.

“Please Y/N. We need something.”

You look at Peña with tears in your eyes, “bad men.”

Murphy sighs, gets up and leaves.

Peña knows you’re hurting. He wants to get the bad men for you, and for the girls that were rescued.

Peña releases your hands and watches as you gently fall back against the couch and move to the fetal position. He stands and covers you with a blanket. 

He walks out of your sister’s apartment, knowing he’s going to go through hell or high water to find Escobar’s men. He’ll take them out one by one if needed.


End file.
